


Of Nice Things

by lesbienne



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, i have a disease and it's called being tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbienne/pseuds/lesbienne
Summary: Sleep deprived tooth rotting fluff drabble





	Of Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I was feeling soft so i wrote this on my phone instead of going to bed at a reasonable hour like a responsible human person  
> it definitely kind of sucks mega ass because of this but i hope it brings ppl joy anyway

Dim light glowed in small circles, old lightbulbs hung on electrical wire - Marissa had called them "Cybertronian-sized fairy lights". They barely lit the isolated and large, dark alcove where Thundercracker had hung them on the walls, but that was the intention. Too much light would block out the view of the night sky, the lack of a roof framing bright stars one could see clearly even without any optical enhancements. They did a fine job brightening up the rest of the place, revealing the wide berth and countless colorful blankets and cushions covering it. They were luxuries he'd managed to afford with shanix left over from the war, made specially to be impossibly soft while never ripping or tearing. Cybertronians were notably _not_ soft, so the innovative material had been produced after a large demand for it accumulated the more contact they had with organics.

It hadn't been cheap, but expense didn't factor into Thundercracker's plans. The makeshift nest wasn't really for him - it was for Skywarp. A courting gift. Sort of. It had to be perfect. 

Marissa had politely hidden her teasing smirk when he'd asked for her help with it. Technically, him and 'Warp were already bonded - had been for millions of years, even if it was, for a long time, broken. A year after Unicron had almost destroyed the universe (or whatever the pit that was), they'd renewed their bond and hadn't been wasting a single moment together after that. 

But they'd never courted, never officially did the conjunx ritus stuff. They'd just always _been_ ; they were each other's first friend, first lover. And then the war left no time for long and involved rituals. It was probably redundant to actually go through with it, at this point - but still. Thundercracker had decided he wanted to do _something_ , and this was the first thing he'd thought of.

When he'd told Marissa this, the amusement on her face had changed to something softer. He just hoped Skywarp would like the idea, too.

The familiar sound of thrusters and a welcome warmth in TC's spark heralded the purple jet's arrival - he must be tired, if he hadn't teleported. Worry pricked at Thundercracker, but only briefly before he stepped out of the alcove to be greeted with an enthusiastic embrace and a kiss to his cheek. 'Warp _was_ tired, the evidence in his field, ever expressive around TC, and the slight droop to his wings. But he was smiling, and there wasn't a reason to be worried.

"You better have a good reason for dragging me out to buttfuck nowhere this late in the cycle," he said, the harsh words made soft by his light tone. And Primus, Thundercracker hoped the nest _was_ a good reason. He'd chosen to reveal it at night for the stars, but it occurs to him now that this might be too corny, even for him.

He was glad for the dark hiding the slight flush of his face. "I have something - for you. A present." _Duh_. "Remember when you made that hide-away for us, a long time ago, on the ship?" 

Skywarp snorts in lieu of an aborted laugh, and Thundercracker is almost disappointed. He likes to make the other seeker laugh. "Yeah, I do. I stole some of Screamer's experimental stealth tech to do it, and got grounded for a week. He still never found it, though."

He hadn't, and it had been nice to be able to get away from Starscream and the war and everything else there. Still, a small shock of grief at the mention of their trine leader made its way through their bond. It was still new. 

It made Thundercracker struggle for words for a few long seconds. "Well, I thought I'd - it got destroyed, obviously, the whole ship did - but I loved being there, with you." _Smooth_. "Just - come with me?" A question, not a demand; he gestures at the opening of the alcove with his helm. 

"Only for you will I go into ominous, dark holes." Skywarp smiles again as he responds, pretty much definitely having caught on to what was going on. TC guesses the reminder made it too obvious and curses himself for ruining the surprise while he leads his bondmate in. 

Still, Skywarp makes a noise somewhere between a gasp and laughter anyway as the nest comes into view. Their hideaway on the old Decepticon base hadn't had the open roof, the view of the sky. It had been nice, but almost claustrophobic for them. TC had been thrilled to find this spot, and he was even happier about it now, seeing the look on 'Warp's face. 

"It's amazing," he said, and all Thundercracker could come up with was "It's for you."; as if that wasn't completely obvious. His hand had found Skywarp's at some point, and his grip tightened a bit as he went on. "I mean, we never did that conjunx stuff, and I wanted to do something nice for you-"

He'd barely finished the sentence before the other seeker was kissing him, and his train of thought was willfully lost to the familiar movement of lips on his and the overwhelming rush of love through their fairly recently re-established bond. Familiar, but somehow new and novel again as it was millions of years ago. 

Even after the kiss breaks they stay like that, holding the other and feeling the renewed sureness of love. Thundercracker was sure he could stay like that for the rest of the night; but then 'Warp's saying something, and he has to focus. 

"Do you _want_ to do it? The conjunx stuff." 

TC doesn't have to think twice. "We don't have to - we're as good as conjunx now, the ritus doesn't prove anything - but I would want to, for you." He can't see 'Warp's face, nestled in his neck as it is. "I just wanted you to have something nice, with this. Without having to fight for it."

He can feel his bondmate smiling, and had the thought he wanted to see it. Must have broadcasted the feeling without meaning to, because in the next moment he gets to see that soft smile (crooked on one side) that so few mechs have or will ever get to see. 

"We're definitely gonna talk about this later," Skywarp says with an accompanying purr of his engine. "But right now I kinda wanna spend the next couple of hours breaking that berth in. Deal?"

TC's wings flutter at the suggestion, a slight movement, before he nods (maybe a little too enthusiastically) and lets Skywarp move both of them towards the excessively plush nest. 

If there was something like the Afterspark, they both think, it could never be better than being tangled up in each other, finding a thousand different ways to say _I love you_.


End file.
